Electroluminescent (EL) displays are known in the prior art, and generally comprise a substrate (such as PET) onto which a transparent electrode (such as Indium Tin Oxide—ITO) has been deposited. A layer of phosphor such as a zinc sulphide (ZnS) powder doped with Copper (Cu) and Chlorine (Cl) is deposited on the transparent electrode. A dielectric material comprising a Titanate compound such as Barium Titanate is deposited on the phosphor layer. Further electrodes—typically comprising silver or graphite as a screen-printable ink—are provided on the dielectric layer, defining the areas to be illuminated. If an AC voltage is provided across the electrodes, the phosphor emits light through the transparent electrode and the substrate.
It is generally desired to concentrate the electric field between the electrodes over the phosphor. This is why a high dielectric constant dielectric such as Barium Titanate is used; less field is lost over the dielectric than if a lower dielectric constant dielectric were used.
It is desirable to achieve an even white surface to the EL display when not illuminated, particularly for use on domestic white goods such as washing machines. The phosphor is generally laid down in a pattern to correspond to the lit areas of the display. However, the phosphor is slightly yellow in colour, whereas Barium Titanate is bright white. When printed and cured, the bright white and yellow contrast, which provides an unacceptably non-uniform display.